


See You Tomorrow.

by AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind



Series: See You Tomorrow? [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute One Shot, F/F, very little mention of homophobia (like very little)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind/pseuds/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind
Summary: Nicole may have had the guts to finally ask out Waverly, but how will their date go?





	See You Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked if I could write the date to part 1 and I figured why the hell not? So this one's for you Louhaught!!
> 
> And I figured I'd make it into a mini-series, I'll put up new one shots every now and then so keep an eye out :-)
> 
> Happy reading!!

_C'mon, Nicky. You did the hardest part. You asked her out, and she said yes. Just knock on her door!_

Staring at the front door of Waverly’s apartment, Nicole took a deep breath to calm her nerves, inhaled the humid summer air, and knocked.

The door opened fast enough to send a small burst of cool air her way, and she saw the most beautiful human being she'd ever laid her eyes on. Without thinking, she said, "Waverly, you are a vision.” Realizing what had suddenly burst out of her mouth like a jack in the box, her hand subconsciously went to the back of her neck and she scratched a non-existent itch. "I m-mean hi."

Waverly, who was wearing an elegant black dress with a mock turtle neck—and showing her abs through the see-through lace at the midriff—looked at Nicole with amusement and red cheeks.

“Thank you, Nicole. You look stunning,” Waverly said with a shake of her head, in disbelief that someone could look so good in black.

Nicole’s dress stopped right above her knees, and it was tight and hugged her waist nicely. The dress had a deep V- neckline that showed off her breasts, and Waverly realized that _stunning_ did not suffice how elegant, hot, and beautiful Nicole looked.

"So, are you ready to go or are we just going to stand here and look at each other all night? Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t mind, you look . . . well, let's just say that I'm already having trouble keeping my hands to myself," Waverly said.

Nicole turned a deep red and hurriedly said, "Yeah, I'm s-sorry. Let's go.”

But before she could fully turn around, Waverly grabbed her hand, forcing Nicole to make eye contact with her. "I'm only teasing,” Waverly said with a smile as sweet as her floral perfume. “Relax, okay? I'm sure that you could spew out idiotic words all night, and I'd still grasp onto your every word." Waverly squeezed her hand for extra measure.

She saw Nicole physically relax—her shoulders fell and her back lost the tension it had been holding—and Waverly's smile grew. It was like watching a flower bloom.

"Thanks, Waverly." Nicole smiled that dimpled smile that Waverly liked so much. "I'm just nervous. The second I saw you the day I met you, you made my heart beat faster, and I didn't even _know_ you then. No one's ever had that effect on me, and I guess it just . . . scared me."

"I scare you?" Waverly asked in a soft tone with softer eyes. She noticed that Nicole hadn’t stuttered that time. It was a good sign. It meant that she was still nervous, but not as terrified as she was originally, and Waverly couldn’t help the small bolt of pride that went through her because she’d helped Nicole calm down.

“In a good way,” Nicole said as the left side of her mouth rose in half a smile.

“Well,” Waverly said as she looked down at their still grasped hands, “If it makes you feel any better, I’m nervous, too.”

“You are?” Nicole asked with slightly wide eyes.

Waverly laughed. “Of course. I’ve had a _huge_ crush on you since we met.”

“And to think it took me all of this time to build up the courage,” Nicole said with a soft laugh. She shook her head and said, “Should we go now?”

Waverly grinned. “Yeah, let’s go.”

❧

Sitting in the restaurant Nicole chose for their date, Nicole glanced over at Waverly as her eyes roamed the menu, and her breath got caught in her throat at how gorgeous Waverly was. She looked back down at her menu trying to hide a smile, and thought about how lucky she was that Waverly actually said yes to her.

After their waitress took their order, Waverly said, "So, Nicole . . ."

"So, Waverly," Nicole replied jokingly.

"Tell me more about yourself? I've got to admit that ever since you came into the coffee shop, I've been intrigued by you."

Nicole looked down, flattered by the compliment, and looked up at Waverly through her eyelashes. "Then _I've_ got to admit that I only went to the coffee shop every morning to see you. I’ve never cared too much for the coffee.”

Waverly's heart fluttered at not only the confession, but at how adorable Nicole was. She reached out her hand across the table and laid her hand on top of Nicole's. Both of their heart beats sped up at the innocent touch.

Nicole finally picked up her head and smiled at Waverly.

“So, are you from here originally?” Waverly asked.

“Born and raised . . ." And with that, Nicole and Waverly started sharing everything.

45 minutes later, Nicole was laughing loudly at something Waverly had said, and a couple that was by their table turned to look at her with annoyed expressions. Waverly glared at who she assumed to be the boyfriend, but that didn't stop him. Waverly knew that Nicole’s laugh was loud, but no one else was bothered.

“Hey, Red! Keep it down, will you? We're trying to eat here!" the man said despite Waverly’s _infamous glare_.

Nicole, who was the only redhead in the building, snapped her mouth shut and turned red in humiliation. She hadn't realized that she'd been laughing so loudly. God, Waverly must think she's so embarrassing.

Avoiding eye contact with her date, she turned to look at the man on her right. Her eyes rested in the middle of his eyebrows."I'm s-s-sorry," Nicole said with a pained look. She really hated the stutter she developed when she was nervous.

"It's n-not okay. We're t-trying to e-eat here," the man said with a laugh.

Waverly, who had watched the short interaction with fire in her eyes, stood up quickly. "Hey, asshole. Why don’t you stop being a dick and get out. She's not disturbing anyone but you."

"Waves," Nicole whispered as she grabbed Waverly's wrist. "It's fine, really. Just sit down." But when Waverly turned to face her, there were unshed tears in Nicole’s eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in charge here, _dyke_ ," the man spoke again.

That did it for Waverly. She curled her hand into a tight fist, yanked it away from Nicole, and started walking towards the man, but was stopped when she felt arms tug her back with just a few more steps to the man who’d stood up with a look of anger on his face. At this point, the entire restaurant had become silent. Nicole’s face would’ve been red hot if it weren’t for her focus completely being on Waverly.

A woman ran up beside them, and said, “Excuse me. Can you ple—“

“Thank God— _Monica_ ,” the man said, his eyes holding a fury in them. “You’re the owner of this place. You know me and my girlfriend always come here. This nasty woman wants to attack me!”

Waverly scowled and was about to lunge forward again until a voice reached her ears. "Take a deep breath there, pretty girl," Nicole whispered as she snaked her arms around Waverly’s waist.

Waverly stopped fighting her, but her anger was still boiling.

“Actually Adam, I heard the entire conversation and I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Monica said in a very calm, but clearly angry tone.

Waverly’s mouth dropped open a bit. She honestly thought that _she_ was the one who was going to be asked to leave.

“Are you serious right now?” Adam ashe’d, his nostrils flaring. “It’s because of people like me that keep this place running.”’

“I’m sure we’ll do fine without you,” Monica said without hesitance. “Now, please, leave or I’ll be forced to call the police for harassment.”

Adam’s chest was heaving now, and his face was red—Waverly was sure he was about to implode, spewing lava around the restaurant.

“Let’s go, babe,” Adam said, grabbing his jacket. Nicole wondered how that woman was with him (and if she’d still be him after tonight).

“Not without paying you won’t,” Amanda said, a threatening glare on her face. Adam’s face turned impossibly redder, only this time in embarrassment rather than anger. Throughout the restaurant, Waverly could hear snorts and people attempting (but failing) to hold back their laughter.

Adam took out his wallet and _threw_ the money to the floor before storming out. It was only then that Waverly was able to relax into Nicole’s embrace. Everyone watched Adam leave, laughing a little louder now, and gave Monica a few claps, but she ignored them and walked straight to Waverly and Nicole.

"I want to apologize for that man and for what he said. I hope you take none of that to heart, you’re both just 2 people on a date like almost everyone else in here. Please, why don’t you two finish your meal—it’s on the house. Dessert included.”

Monica’s bright blue eyes were sincerely apologetic, and Nicole instantly gave in, but it was up to Waverly. She looked at her to see what she wanted. Waverly bit her lip in hesitance, but she’d heard the genuineness in Monica’s voice, so she gave in. “Okay, we’ll stay. And thank you so much for defending us. For a second there I thought you were going to call the cops on me,” Waverly laughed nervously.

“Don’t worry about it, my wife would’ve reacted the same as you, except she would _not_ have been stopped.” She winked at the girls before excusing herself.

“Wait,” Nicole said. Monica stopped and turned around with a smile. “Thank you for offering to pay the meal, but it wouldn’t count as a date if I didn’t pay.”

“Nicole,” Waverly said with a soft side smile. “I promise you it counts as a date. I mean it’s already been a bit strange, why not let it continue to be that way?”

Nicole bit her lip doubtfully, but Waverly gave her an encouraging look, and for the second time that night after looking at a a pair of beautiful eyes, she gave in. They let Monica know, and she excused herself to bring them their desserts.

Before they could sit, Nicole stopped Waverly and grabbed her hand before bringing her into a hug."Thank you, Waverly. For defending me like that."

Waverly pulled back and pushed a loose hair behind Nicole’s ear. "No one deserves to be treated that way. Especially you. Are you okay?"

Nicole nodded as butterflies flew around in her stomach at their closeness, but they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Here are your desserts, ladies," Monica said as she placed them in front of them when they sat. “And I’m sorry again. I hope that you at least got to enjoy most of your meal.”

Nicole smiled at her. “We did. Thank you. And don’t worry, we’ll still leave you 5 stars on Yelp.”

Monica laughed and excused herself again to give the women some privacy.

Feeling more relaxed, Nicole reached her hand across the table and laid it on top of Waverly’s, who in turn blushed at the action. "I'm sorry that this date isn't going as well as you probably hoped it would go.”

"Are you kidding me? I love spending time with you, Nicole. Whether that be at the coffee shop or screaming at homophobic assholes,” Waverly laughed.

Nicole grinned, "I like being around you, too."

They spent another half hour at the restaurant after thanking Monica once again for kicking Adam out before making there way back to Nicole’s truck.

"This date isn't over, is it?" Waverly asked after putting on her seatbelt.

"Far from it, pretty girl."

Waverly realized that was the second time Nicole said that term of endearment, and she really liked it. She also realized that Nicole was gaining some confidence, and she was excited for what was to come.

Minutes later, Waverly was confused when Nicole's old and faded truck came to a stop at a vacant field.

"What are we doing here?" Waverly asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just get out of the truck and you’ll see," Nicole said with an excited smile.

Waverly got out of the truck, but she didn’t see Nicole anywhere.

"Nicole? Where are you? This isn’t funny you know . . . “ she laughed nervously. Was she going to die by the hands of the girl she liked?

She was in front of the right side of the truck when someone screamed, "Boo!" right behind her.

She let out a small scream and turned around to find Nicole in the back of the truck laughing her ass off.

"Nicole Haught!" she said with her hand over her heart. "You scared the shit out of me! I thought you'd been taken by a vampire or something!” She slapped Nicole's hand playfully as it was hung out the side of the truck.

"Sorry! I just couldn't resist, and wait—you believe in vampires?"

"Not the _point_ , dickface,” Waverly said with a glare.

"Dickface?" Nicole laughed. "I've never heard that one before." Her laughter died and she looked at Waverly expectedly, "You gonna get in the truck or what?"

Waverly rolled her eyes, but jumped up on the tire and into a world of blankets and pillows.

"Have these always been here?” Waverly asked in confusion.

Nicole nodded. “I had to make sure that you wouldn’t look in the back.”

“Didn’t you think anyone would steal these?”

Nicole shrugged. “I’ve been told that I’m too trusting.”

Waverly laughed as she took in the back of the truck. “You're a romantic aren't you?" she asked as she settled next to Nicole.

Shyly, Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly, who didn’t fail to notice that Nicole’s hand was shaking. “Yeah, I am. Is that g-going to be a problem?" she asked.

"I'm sure I can work around it," Waverly smiled.

Nicole smiled back and looked forward into the field. "I've always liked coming here. It's peaceful and calm and gives me space to think. My problems seem much smaller here than they usually are. The best part is that there's no one else ever around."

"Then why bring me?" Waverly asked, curiosity taking over her as it usually did.

Nicole turned to Waverly and said, "Because I like you, Waves, and I don't mind if you're the only other person here."

Waverly felt like her heart was going to come out of her chest, it felt as if a giant were knocking on it.

She turned to face Nicole, too. Suddenly their lips were so close, and Waverly wanted to close the gap, but she waited for Nicole.

"Can I k-kiss you?" Nicole asked, her eyes on Waverly’s lips.

Waverly nodded slowly, holding her breath. Nicole brought up her slightly shaking hand to her cheek and brought their faces closer together. Their lips met hesitantly at first, but they both knew that they were lost to each other when the kiss deepened.

Time had stopped and the world around them had ceased to exist. Nothing else mattered but this moment. Waverly ran her hands though Nicole's hair and she knew then that kissing Nicole was her new favorite thing.

And as Nicole tilted her head, she knew that she had just given her heart over to Waverly to hold and hopefully not break.

They broke apart when breathing became necessary, but Waverly kept their foreheads together. She gave Nicole an affectionate peck on the nose. Nicole smiled and gave Waverly a final peck on her lips before settling down beside her once again.

Neither women said anything as Waverly's head dropped on Nicole's shoulder. They sat together, silently staring at the stars before kissing and talking some more.

At around midnight, Nicole dropped off Waverly at her apartment, and Waverly gave Nicole another kiss. "See you tomorrow?" Waverly asked.

Nicole smiled at her and answered back as usual. "See you tomorrow."


End file.
